Fishy Situations
by YellowBunnyy
Summary: This story is a romantic drama about two characters from a cartoon called Amazing World of Gumball, those characters are Gumball and Darwin. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ben Bocquelet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Introduction: This is the beginning of the stories I'm going to create, this one is an Amazing World of Gumball fanfiction centered around Gumball and Darwin. This story is rated M for mature and has sexual content in it or for short *lemon*~

{Setting} ...It was a long and dreary friday night for the Waterson family, it was currently 9:30 P.M and not much has happened over their bleak and dull week of work and schooling. Nicole and Richard were cozied up in their warm bed snuggling each other lovingly just as parents would do normally, if they were in fact in-love, and Anais was noisily flinging around the cluttered kitchen with her Daisy the Donkey toy. Gumball and Darwin sat idly on the tan patterned couch flipping through T.V channels looking for something new and exciting to catch their young and vibrant gazes. Gumball was currently around the age of 17 while Darwin was 15, going into the crucial detail of our main characters, the blue feline wore his pajamas which were a light blue color with embroidered white stripes down the center of the button up and the cuffs on the arm sleeve. his pants were the same color and also had white stripes but they were going horizontally across the fabric. Now next to the teenaged feline sat the sunkist-orange goldfish who wore matching pajamas but were a light orange color, they were gifts from christmas that they had awkwardly received them from Granny Jojo.

"Gosh, doesn't this Friday night get anymore boring?" pronounced the slouched teal feline as he fingered the switch button on the rectangular remote, that controlled the old fashioned television in front of the two beings. "We coouuuldd go see if Carrie is throwing another one of those awesome monster parties again." Gumball hissed slightly with disgust at the upbringing of the feminine ghost he so desperately disliked as about now from his obvious suspicion of his brother and that ghosts romantic connections. Gumball never wanted to admit his true feelings to his bashful companion, he thought if he did that, that his companion would die from embarrassment especially from this whole scenario being ridiculed as wrongful and soonly rejected by society. But, with all honesty, if Gumball could just have one pleasured moment with the golden fish beside him, his life would all at one be completed by then. Gumball gazed over at the fish and said "Carrie is a bit iffy, how about we just go upstairs and watch MeTube?" Darwin slightly taken aback by the opinion of his kind friend drew up and scratched his cheek giving the blue feline a disappointed glance at how he was treating his close ones. "Eehh, I donnu...Gummy, day didn't mom, dad, and lil sis have a dancing recital to go to tomorrow?" He's almost forgot, he had to put Anais in bed for tomorrow so she could be peeled up for tomorrow's dance recital. He let out an enlarged sigh of stress and hopped up with a grunt remarking back to the fish "Yeah, that reminds me…" he said in a deep tone and hissed out "Anais! Get your ass in bed for your dance tomorrow!" the noise from the kitchen stopped though thankfully which was giving Gumball a slight migraine and the pink rabbit flipped out with her ragged toy donkey "Of course brother, but please try not being so vulgar with m-" she was crudely cut off by Gumball as he announced "Blah Blah Blah! Get in bed now or I'll take that damned toy away from you." She squeaked and dashed up stairs with the speed of a million jackrabbits and slithered into bed as Gumball stretched out his toned body. Darwin watched from afar slightly flushed by his physique, he quickly then turned away shaking his head as Gumball came to him with a smirk. "Hey, lil bro! How about we play a short game of Truth or Dare?" Darwin gulped, feeling slightly excited by the request and scared at the same time, what was Gumball,his trusted brother, up to? He couldn't phathom whatever he had in store but opened himself to the possibilities, Darwin hesitantly accepted the proposal and would say "Where shall we play this game at?" The feline portrayed a smile across his face as a gang popped out as well making his portrayed emotion seem mischievous. "Upstairs in our room. Let's go." Gumball gradually headed for the oak stairs as Darwin watched him curiously wondering still what he had waiting for him in the future. He would venture behind him shortly and felt a cold shiver run down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

{Intro} Welcome to part two of the chapter! Please enjoy! By the way. A bit of a 16 warning.

{Scene}

Darwin stared up at the feline that dashed up the oak stairway to their possibly messy room, since they were lousy teenagers they really never had the mind to clean up as Anais would, but as Darwin watched he could only stare in thought about how Gumball looked when he mentioned Carrie, along with his crude response. Was something wrong with her that he hadn't liked? Was he going through another one of his many phases? Or could it possibly be that he is jealous somehow? "But, why would Gumball be jealous at Carrie?" he thought inwardly. Gumball who was aloft on the top of the stairwell exclaimed quietly down to the dazed fish, "Heya Darwin, let's get moving bro or you'll be out like a light soon." Darwin then at once snapped out of his dazed status and would walk slowly up the steps to avoid tripping. Gumball watched him quizzically and rolled his eyes at his caution, he would walk to their room and open the door to a very dim lit messy room that had clothes and other garments strewn about on the floor. Darwin soonly followed the teal feline and entered the room and sat on the pile of mess that was called the floor. Gumball hissed and wouldn't allow his little bro to be sitting in such filth, he quickly scrapped up some of the clothes and threw it in their hamper which made the floor look a tad bit nearer than what it originally was at the time. Darwin just say their and watched his larger and stronger brother clean up for him. A slight flush went over darwin's cheeks at the thought of him cleaning up for him, "Wait, why am I blushing?" thought Darwin inwardly to himself as he sat their dazed again. Gumball would then sit down in front of him and flicked his long tail saying out boldly to the half dazed orange fish, "Truth or dare!" he did a quiet whisper so he could avoid waking up his parents and Anais. "Truth..." He awnsered back in a unfocused voice which kind of ticked Gumball off. "So, is it true...That you like Carrie?" Darwin snapped out of his dull confusion to stare into the dark eyes of his brother and replied with a shaky "U-Uhm..." His cheeks instantly went to a bright red in the matter of moments as he stared down at the tan carpet of their room. Gumball sneered and looked a bit spiteful at how Darwin was reacting, he obviously knew the answer by now. "No, not really I see her as one of my best friends, I don't really know how to love anyo-." darwin was cut off by Gumballs gasp. "HAH! What do you mean?!" He silently screamed and looked hysterical. "You haven't kissed or even touched someone passionately before Darwin?" Gumball said excited slightly for no apparent reason. "U-Uhhhh...Noooo..."This gabe Gumball a slight erection seeing as though his little brother was so innocent and kid like, it just made him want to touch him even more badly. Gumball, noticing his erection tried awkwardly hiding it in the shadow of himself and looked back at Darwin. "Alright, I see then...Your turn." Darwin would look up at him and smile innocently "Truth or dare big bro.." Gumball bit his lower lip, he was trying to push his buttons like that, he knew how infuriatingly hard he was for him right now. "Uh-hh...Dare..." Darwin's eyes widened by his comment as Darwin got a cute idea.


End file.
